O Labirinto de Thunderspire
by renoel
Summary: Cinco aventureiros observam seus caminhos se cruzarem na entrada da Montanha Thunderspire, conhecida pelo labirinto que existe em seu interior, criado a três séculos pelos minotauros e que ressurge como uma devastadora ameaça.


**ALLON**

Allon é um gnomo de oitenta e três anos. A idade, porém, não lhe negou sabedoria e espírito de batalha. Sua habilidade no controle e na furtividade permitiu-o masterizar os diversos campos da música e da traquinagem, tornando-se um incrível bardo. Seu passado, porém, será permanentemente manchado, por mais que ele tente negá-lo.

**Sobre Gnomos:** Gnomos são seres pequenos e de natural ladinagem. São muito ligados às práticas de magia e são originais do Feywild, um plano mágico que está em contato constante com o mundo comum. Possuem pele clara, olhos grandes e negros e cabelos de cores variadas. Inteligência e carisma são os atributos da raça.

**Sobre Bardos:** Bardos são contadores de histórias; mestres da sabedoria e da música. Usam suas habilidades arcanas para fazer fluir o ritmo da batalha, inspirando os aliados e irritando os inimigos.

**MALYNNA**

Uma prestativa humana de vinte e dois anos que nasceu no conforto de uma montanha, sobre os cuidados de uma tribo de anões. Eles ensinaram a ela os conhecimentos das práticas naturais e primitivas além da sabedoria dos espíritos do mundo comum. Ela, então, tornou-se uma nobre xamã após unir forças com o espírito do Gorila Branco das Montanhas. Ainda assim, Malynna ainda é muito nova nas práticas de combate, mas seus tutores anões acreditam que ela está mais do que preparada para enfrentar os perigos do mundo que a espera.

**Sobre Humanos:** São versáteis e resistentes. Podem assumir qualquer papel e costumam estar espalhados por toda a parte do mundo comum e de outros planos.

**Sobre Xamãs:** Esses líderes espíritas contam sempre com a presença de um companheiro espiritual com o qual cria laços primitivos. Xamãs lutam invocando as forças naturais através de espíritos que se canalizam pelo seu companheiro.

**MARACH**

Um deva reencarnado a quatro anos. Isso quase não foi possível uma vez que sua vida passada foi de tamanha corrupção que ele quase reencarnou como um rakshasa (espíritos corrompidos). Porém, ele recebeu uma nova chance e decidiu usá-la para tornar-se um vingador dos deuses, especialmente daquela que ele mais traiu a confiança, a Rainha dos Corvos.

**Sobre Devas:** São imortais, como anjos, reencarnados em corpos de humanóides. Possuem a sabedoria e a memória de suas vidas passadas. Vivem cerca de um século e, quando um deva morre, ele reencarna novamente como um adulto em um local sagrado distinto. Possuem olhos inexpressivos e sua pele é branca, cinza e roxa. Inteligência e sabedoria são seus atributos.

**Sobre Vingadores:** São guerreiros dos deuses, mas diferente dos paladinos, os vingadores utilizam preces perigosas e proibidas pela sociedade atual, embora ainda sejam uma benção dos deuses. Sua principal missão transmitir a ira dos deuses para aqueles que a merecem.

**VANULLA**

Uma goliath de trinta e seis anos que seguiu os caminhos primitivos para se tornar uma poderosa guardiã **[1]**. Ela é calma e de poucas palavras, mas gosta de agir sempre e agir certo. Quando era mais jovem, recebeu a benção de uma anã desconhecida de sua tribo, que ao ver a pequena goliath, já maior do que ela, disse que ela seria uma das maiores guerreiras que este plano viria a ver.

**Sobre Goliaths:** Gigantes natos que moram em tribos nas montanhas e possuem diversas conexões com o mundo natural. Eles sao muito fortes e resistentes e costumam transmitir a sabedoria primitiva através de força e resistência. Possuem a pele da cor de pedra. Seus olhos são opacos e seus músculos são grandes e definidos. Força e constituição são os atributos da raça.

**Sobre Guardiões:** Uma classe incomum de defensores naturais, capaz de energizar o corpo com os espíritos de antigos guerreiros da natureza. Controlam a pedra, a terra e a madeira e possuem a habilidade de transformar em bestas e árvores.

**WINTER**

Um shifter do tipo razorclaw, de vinte e seis anos. Embora sua genética normalmente induza a uma personalidade explosiva e animalesca, Winter é muito doce e prestativo quanto em relação a outras pessoas. Sua sabedoria permitiu-o seguir o caminho das práticas druidas para assim proteger sua tribo contra perigos iminentes. Mas nada parece ser perfeito por muito tempo. O que aconteceu com sua tribo, a três anos atrás, ficará eternamente marcado na mente do shifter.

**Sobre Shifters:** Shifters são descendentes dos licantropos (lobisomens e outros tipos de homens-animais), sendo os mais comuns os do tipo Longtooth (mais caninos) e Razorclaw (mais felinos). Eles costumam unir-se em tribos e são muito ligados à natureza. Sabedoria, força e destreza são seus melhores atributos.

**Sobre Druidas:** São poderosos aventureiros capazes de emitir a forma de espíritos primitivos e naturais através de seus corpos, transformando-se em animais. Usam totens como implementos para seus poderes.


End file.
